Kingdom Hearts Rise of the Keyblade Masters
by Crona-kun33
Summary: Arcas and Sierra, 2 kids that have washed up on the island after Sora defeated RIku, are 13 and 12, Arcas being the eldest. Sora transferred the power of the keyblade to the children. It is up to them to restore the worlds to their original peace and state of calm. But are they up to the challenge?


Hello all my fellow Kingdom Hearts fans! I'm pretty new to this FanFiction thing, so forgive me if things are a bit shaky. I'm gonna introduce you guys to Arcas, the next Kingdom Hearts heir to AWSOMENESS!

Arcas: Sup', peoples?

Sierra: Shut up, baka!

That was his bitchy sister, Sierra. They are the next legends of Kingdom Hearts. Remember, I am just starting, so please, nothing too negative. I will find you, and I will kill you. So enjoy ^.^

Crona-kun: Arcas, do the disclaimer.

Arcas: Or what?

Crona-kun: Or I'll never quit Sierra from calling you a baka.

Sierra: Don't do it Arcas. He's tricking you.

Crona-kun: I mean it. *Glares*

Arcas: Crona-kun doesn't own Kingdom Hearts at all. If he did, Sora would have been replaced by me.

Crona-kun: Don't get your hopes up.

Arcas: Why not? I'm mad now. . *pouts*

Arcas POV

It was just like any other day, sitting on the beach eating lunch with my sis. Then Sora called us to his house. "Coming!" we both yelled, as we ran to Sora's place. "Thanks, kids. I just need a little help getting around the island." "Sure." I said eagerly. We helped him around the island, getting presents to his friends, for some reason I don't get because it was nowhere near Christmas. We sat down to take a break, and that's when all hell broke loose.

As we sat on the soft, velvety sand, I saw a sight that was not supposed to be seen since Sora defeated Riku. A purple blotch ran across the ground, kinda like a… shadow! "Sora! That shadow is moving without a body casting it!" I yelled. His eyes locked onto the shadow, and they opened wide with disbelief. "Run! Run now, children! The Heartless are back!" he yelled. His keyblade flashed into his hand, and we stood stock still to admire the keyblade. It had a shiny gleam to it, and when he moved it the sunlight glinted of the hilt of the blade, if you could even call it that. He into a fighting stance, his legs bent at a crouch with his keyblade at waist level. He ran off to the direction that the shadow slithered off to. A few minutes later, we heard him scream out in pain. "Let's go, Arcas!" Sierra yelled. We ran off to the scene, and were amazed at what we saw. Sora was on the ground, sprawled in an awkward position, one that could only be achieved by breaking some bones.

He was covered in blood and sand, the combination making a thick liquidy substance. What really put us off was that there were almost a dozen Heartless dancing around us in a frenzy of clanking, sloshing thorough the waves, and the grinding sound of metal on sand. We walked up to Sora, and felt his chest. It wasn't moving, but we could feel his heartbeat. We turned to the mass of Heartless, a burning hate in my eyes. They had hurt my mentor, the man who acted like my father. I, for one, wasn't about to forgive them. I took a wide right swing at the nearest one, hoping to at least knock it down. I was mistaken. My fist banged off the side of the shiny helmet the Heartless was wearing. I quickly pulled my fist back and rubbed it for a few seconds. My sister whopped me in the back of the head, yelling "Baka! That was really stupid!" I just stood there and took it. I mean, what else could I do? It's not like I could bitchslap her anyway. One of the HL (Heartless) got restless and knocked my sister down. I got up in a rage. They could beat the living shit outta me for all I care, but no one, and I mean no one, touches my sister. I did my best to beat the HL to a pulp. But all I ended up with was busted knuckles.

Sora saw this, and he beckoned us over to him. He told us to hold his hand, and we did as we were told. "This is the greatest power in all of the worlds. I wanted to wait until you were older, but the time has come. I will transfer the power of the keyblade to you. You must concentrate. Remember what mine looked like. Imagine that, and it will become reality." he said while squeezing our hands gently. I closed my eyes, and imagined me, standing on the edge of a cliff, while the sea laps up against the edge of the 100 ft. drop. I was holding the KB (keyblade) in my hands. A giant wave crashed up against the shore, threatening to swallow me, but one swing of my KB and a rift was cut through the wave. I was suddenly pulled back into reality, and was aware of the warm sensation growing in my hand. The KB was even more magnificent up close than I imagined. It's glint was reddish, almost as if there were a tiny fire burning inside of it. My sis and I went to work mowing down the HL by jabbing, slashing, and sword-butting our way through the mass of dark bodies. Finally, only one remained. It was the biggest one, and it looked the meanest too. It rose into the air. The hole in it's chest started to gather energy. I tensed up, ready to dodge a beam attack at the last moment. But it descended back to the ground, and started attacking, melee-style! It was powered up by the energy it gathered, so all I could do was defend. It gave me a little breathing room, and I glanced at my sister. She nodded. So we were gonna do that plan.

We both circled on different sides of the HL, confusing it to which one would attack. We both moved in at expert timing, and with my superior speed, and I don't mean to brag, ( I totally mean to brag!) I rounded back to Sierra's side and we delivered a double KB combo attack! It blew the HL into a nearby rock wall, bringing all the rocks down onto it. I turned away in satisfaction, but Sierra looked at the little "mess" we had made. If only she hadn't. A sharp pain was felt in my stomach, and I looked down to see what had done it. I was spotless down there! That's when I realized. " Sierra….." I said. Since we were little, we could always feel the other's pain. When I broke my arm, she complained that her arm was hurt too, considering she wasn't playing at all. I looked behind me, as Sierra was clutching her stomach, falling to the ground. The HL had gotten back up, it's eyes a furious red. " Dammit, Sierra! If only you would have turned your back on the scene!" I muttered under my breath as I dropped to the ground, losing my grip on my KB in the process. She had a steady little trickle of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth. I admit it, I cried a little. But through my tears I saw her look at me, and she smiled, letting me know she was glad I was alright. I struggled to my feet, gripping my KB in a vicelike grip. " You can rip me apart, limb from fucking limb, but absolutely no one touches my sister. NO ONE!" I screamed as my KB, understanding my emotions, lit on fire with the passion of my rage. " " I yelled in an unintelligible language. ( Translation: You wanna know where you're going? My homeland, made of fire. You are going to Hell!")

I stabbed my KB into the ground, and a giant piece of the ground disappeared from beneath the HL. Nothing else was audible over the wailing, moaning, and screaming of the people down in the maelstrom of chaos. " !" I yelled as I launched myself at the HL. ( Translation: You're mine!) I delivered an asswhooping "Bruce Lee would be jealous of. When I was done, it looked like someone had expertly barbecued his whole body. " !" I yelled as I stabbed my KB into the ground. ( Translation: Now face Judgment!) the earth swallowed up the HL, and there was no trace about what had happened only moments ago. Then I passed out.


End file.
